


Bloody Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bloddy tears, Chat Noir fighting Ladybug, Chat in love with with Ladybug, Chloe being a bitch, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Ladybug AU, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ladybug under Hawkmoths control, also on fanfiction.net, and marinette, marinette crys blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's hard when your worst enemy is trying to make you cry everyday, but it is okay to cry, right? Well wrong, Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn't cry normal clear tear's, she cries red, bloody tears. If someone saw her cry, everyone would call her a freak. Her parents doesn't even know she cries blood, she never told anyone. She only cried a few times in her life, but never in front of anyone, just when she is on her own. It's not only her enemy, Chloe, that hurts her, it's a boy she really likes, he doesn't actually hurt her in any physically or verbally way, he just never notices her, but she stays strong and tries not to cry.~discontinued~





	1. The first tear in years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first ever fanfic I ever posted on Archive of our own, and I really hope u like it!  
> ~Genny

"Look who it is! It's Maritrash" the most evil girl on the planet laughed like she was the devil herself. But Marinette just looked over at her with a death stare. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" The monster, Chloe, snickered. Marinette didn't look over at her this time, she just sat in her seat like nothing happened

"Girl, you really need to stand up for yourself. I can't keep helping you" her be her best friend called Alya said

"You never helped me this time" Marinette said and she folded her arms and turned her head, while Alya just laughed

"I didn't help you, because I thought you had it under control. And here comes prince charming" she said and turned her Marinette's head, so she could face the green-eyed model when he walked in

"Hey dude" Alya's boyfriend and Adrien's best friend, Nino, said

"Hey man-" he looked up at the girls and smiled "Hey Alya, hey Marinette"

Alya nudged Marinette to say hello to Adrien but she was so drowned in his gorgeous smile, but Alya ruined her daydream about her and Adrien getting married

"H-hi Adrien" Marinette rushed out, but Adrien just smiled at her softly

"Well you did better this time" Alya whispered in her ear

"Girls, no private conversations in class" her teacher scolded them

"Hi Marinette" the she-devil cooed

"Hi, Chloe" Marinette replied bitterly

"Maritrash? Did you make those clothes?"

"It's Marinette. And yes. I did. Why?

"No wonder, they are horrifying when you get home you should burn them, oh silly me, they are your only clothes, you're too poor to afford any. No wonder Adrien doesn't like you, he like's me and only me" Chloe laughed evilly and walked away and Sabrina her 'best friend' followed her

Marinette just gritted her teeth and ran home.

* * *

 

Marinette ran passed the kitchen and ran up to her bedroom

"That Bitch" she shrieked and sat down on the cold floor, hugging her knees

Then she felt a tear streaming down her cheek, it was years ago since she felt a tear coming down her face, she ran to the mirror and her cheek was all bloody, she grabbed a cloth from her bathroom and scrubbed her cheek, but the blood didn't come off, so she scrubbed her cheek a bit harder, but the blood was still staining her cheek, she got worried. She wanted to cry! But she couldn't, she didn't want more blood to stain her cheek. She ran into the shower, hoping it will come off. 

* * *

 

Thankfully it came off, but it took her an hour to get the blood stain from her cheek. She got into her night clothes, hoping she doesn't have to do anything else today. So she went on her laptop for awhile, but then she got a phone call, she looked over to see who the Caller I.D was, it was Alya, so she pressed answer and Alya started fangirling over the phone

"Marinette! Did you see Chat Noirs big fight against the villain I uploaded on my ChatBlog" Alya said

"Of course I did, it was amazing!" She lied

"Mari, I know when you lie"

"I'm sorry Alya, I was really busy"

"Doing what? Looking up Adrien Agreste nude's" she teased

"Alya! No!" She shouted, but blushed at the picture she had in her head

"You're thinking about him nude aren't you, after me mentioning it"

Wow, she was good. "No Alya, I'm not a creep"

"Girl, you follow him, like, everywhere and you stole his phone"

"Alya, don't remind me" she whined while her best friend laughed hysterically

"Sorry" she said, but Marinette knew she was wearing a smirk "Look girl, I need to go, I want to upload another video of Chat Noir. But this time, you better watch it"

"Okay, I will" she said and she pressed 'End Call'

She throw her phone at the end of the bed and flopped down on her pillow

"Maybe having a little nap won't hurt"

Marinette woke up from her 'little nap' and yawned

"What time is it" she said tiredly and crawled out of her sheets to reach her phone at the bottom of her bed "oh gawd, it's twelve p.m, well I won't be able to sleep tonight" 

She got up and put on her slippers, she walked down her down her steps carefully so she wouldn't wake her parents. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. She brought it back up to her room. She opened her balcony doors and walked out onto her balcony, looking up at the beautiful night sky, she saw Paris's superhero Chat Noir running across buildings, he stopped and noticed her staring at him, so he flashed a smile at him and ran through the night sky.

It was now one a.m, she was actually feeling tired she lied down on her bed and fell asleep 

* * *

 

"Marinette, get up for school or you'll be late!" She heard her mother call from the kitchen

"Coming!" She shouted back down to her mother

Marinette ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, put on her usual outfit and put her hair in pigtails. She grabbed her bag and ran down to the kitchen

"Good morning, Marinette" her mother greeted her

"Good morning mama"

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Toast and strawberry jam"

"Okay" replied her mother and she gave her daughter the jam and she put two slices of toast in the toaster. When the toast was ready she put it on a plate and handed to Marinette

"Thank you" Marinette thanked her mother

"Your welcome honey, but you better hurry up or you'll be late for school"

"Okay I will, and where is Papa?" Marinette asked

"He is just getting some things for the bakery before it opens, and you only have five minutes until school starts"

"Oh god, I better go. Bye mama" she said and kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the door

Marinette rushed into her classroom and sat at her seat

"Where is Marinette and what have you done to her" Alya teased her about being early

"Ha ha. But I got up early today, so don't tease" Marinette said annoyedly

"Ooo, what is this" Chloe grabbed Marinette's diary from her bag

"Hey give that back!" Marinette shouted but Chloe already read the page, she didn't want anyone to read

"Wow, I always knew you had a crush on Adrien but I never knew it was this big"

Adrien looked up at Chloe "Chloe, give that back to Marinette!" He hissed

"But Adrien, she stole your phone so you wouldn't get her voice mail, how dumb is that?" She snorted "she has you schedule, and she has your planted on her walls!"

"Give it back!" Marinette shrieked, but then a tear came streaming down her face...


	2. The deal?

A tear rolled down her cheek. She covered her cheek with her hand, but it was too late, all the class saw. They just looked at her. She was so frightened she couldn’t even move. 

"Oh my god.....Y-you cry blood! Wow, you really are a weirdo!" Chloe shouted so the whole class would see, but Chloe was directly looking at Adrien, but Adrien didn’t care he gave Chloe a look saying 'if you say anything else, I will kill you.' Marinette got up from her seat and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She went out of the school, ran passed her house.  

She saw a near alleyway and walked over to it, her hand was still covering her cheek. She sat down on a little dry spot and took her hand from her cheek. 

She sighed when she saw the blood on it. "Everyone thinks I'm a freak now! Well, I am one, Chloe is right. She always was." She cried 

"Well hello there little girl." A man's voice said. Marinette looked up and saw a man wearing a purple mask covering his face and he had a Purple Cane. "I can help you" 

"Help me with what?" She hissed back 

"To get rid of your cry, don’t you want to cry normally, and act normally?" She was speechless, she didn’t know what to say. Of course she wanted to be normal 

"How can I even trust, who are you anyways?!" 

"How about, you tell me your's first?" 

"Why would I do that!" She hissed at him 

"Smart girl, well, my name is Hawkmoth" 

"Okay, Hawky. But I'm still not telling you my name, I'm not stuiped" 

"So, you don't want to be normal?" He smirked  

"O-of course I want to be normal!" 

"I have a deal" Hawkmoth looked at Marinette, with a grin. "I can make you normal, all you have to do is a few jobs, very easy ones I must say" Marinette just looked up at him, she didn't know what to say. "I know you are wondering what type of jobs I want you to do for me. All you have to become is a person called Ladybug, don't worry you will have a mask. You will become a person who kills people, bad people. What do you think?" 

"I'm not killing innocent people!" She shouted to him 

"There not innocent, child. There evil...If you agree come to my office, here's an address or it" Hawkmoth gave her a piece of paper with his address written on it. Marinette grabbed the paper and looked at it. "If you want to be normal, meet me at my office and midnight. Don’t. Be. Late." Marinette nodded her head and he walked away, into the darkness 

Marinette walked home, but all she could think about was the deal.   

Will she do it? Should she do it?  

She doesn't even know who this man is, but his voice...his voice sounds so familiar  

* * *

 

 Chat Noir was patrolling the streets of Paris, but then he saw black haired girl with two pigtails, holding a business card, but he was too far up, he couldn't see what the business card read. 

He jumped down from the rooftop and followed Marinette, trying to see what the card read, but he still couldn't see it, so he gave up. 

"Hey Princess " Chat said with a smirk on his face 

Marinette gasped and she looked behind her, she saw Chat 

But Chat was stunned, her cheeks where covered in blood....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hoped you liked this story and don't forget to read my other story 'Perfect'  
> Disclaimer: I changed my name xD  
> P.S sorry about this chapter being short :/

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if I made a mistake, thank you! Hope you liked the story!


End file.
